


Tiny Drifts

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sparklings, baby robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Tiny Drift snuggles with a Tiny Rodimus and it is adorable.





	Tiny Drifts

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on July 27, 2013 as a post thread. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on September 10, 2019. Only the story portions of the conversation thread have been posted.]
> 
> I wrote a tiny snip of cute robots being cute and someone replied, so I wrote a tiny snip more. Each time they replied I added to the story until I had a drabble. This only includes the story portion of the conversation. I separated each part of the story with a line break.

Tiny Rodimus nibbling on Tiny Drift’s helm while he giggles and tries to shove him off with his tiny plastic sword.

* * *

To stop the tickling, Tiny Drift pushed Tiny Rodimus off, but he pushed too hard on accident! Tiny Rodimus hit his helm on the ground, and his optics watered. He sniffed, trying to stay strong. Tiny Drift tackled Tiny Rodimus into a tiny hug and squeezed. He nuzzled the little dent in the red helm. Never again would he hurt his Tiny Captain!

* * *

Tiny Rodimus huffed, and tilted his helm. He wasn’t so little that he needed coddling! He pushed on Tiny Drift and shoved him away so that they no longer touched. He cross his arms over his chest and pushed out his chest to look taller. Tiny Rodimus was a captain!

Tiny Drift rubbed his hands together and looked down. He just wanted to help. What had he done wrong? Tiny Drift whined. He was such a screw up.

Tiny Rodimus looked over and his eyes widened. Tiny Drift was sad…did he do that? Tiny Rodimus dropped his arms and crawled over. He would make it better!

A tiny metallic ‘clink’ sounded when Tiny Rodimus hugged Tiny Drift. They squeezed and smiled. This was good.

Then Tiny Drift tickled Tiny Rodimus. Sweet revenge!

* * *

Tiny Rodimus giggled, as Tiny Drift attacked. They tumbled over in a little mass of red and white metal, clinking and tinking as they rolled and avoided each other’s tickling hands.

After many minutes of fierce tickling battling, they both fell over. They shoved at each other stubbornly, but that too fell short. A tie.

Exhausted they snuggled together until their helms clicked together. Tiny Drift yawned, and Tiny Rodimus gripped him close. Together they snuggled and slowly drifted into recharge.

* * *

And then their peaceful sleep was ruined when a flood of Tiny Drifts tackled the sleeping duo. Jealous that the one Tiny Drift got more of Tiny Rodimus’ attention than they did.

Tiny Deadlock was their leader.


End file.
